Vampires of the Zodiac
by Vashie721
Summary: What happens when 2 normal high school girls get mixed up with people who change into the animals of the chinese zodiac and a bunch of vampires? Mayhem and love and the ultimate demon vampire gets summoned in the middle of all the chaos!


**Title: **Vampires of the Zodiac - A Vampire Knight and Fruits Basket Crossover

**Author: **Vashie721

**Rating: **PG-13

**Category: **Action/Adventure, Comedy, Romance

**Author's Note: **WARNING: There **WILL** be some maleXmale pairings later on in the story! Also note, this fanfic is going to be a fan comic once I am done writing it. My friend and I will be collaborating with the artwork. So please let us know how you like it/don't like it by leaving a review.

I realize I haven't been active in quite a while. I plan on finishing my story MidNite Wander once I get this comic written and drawn. Anyway, please read on and leave a review.

**Chapter 1: Some call it Love**

It was a warm sunny spring day, cherry blossom petals fluttered elegantly in the cool breeze. The local high school had just let out and the students were still wandering about the property. Most of them had after school activities. A girl with neck length ebony hair and azure blue eyes stood patiently out in the front lawn of the school. Suddenly another girl approached her.

"Sorry Seigi-chan, I got stuck cleaning the erasers after class."

The second girl bowed in apology.

"Oh shush Kira-chan I don't mind. Don't bow you're embarrassing me."

Kira stood up and smiled somewhat embarrassed herself.

"So hey you know Hermes my cat?"

Seigi asked as she began a conversation. They stood in the front lawn and conversed rather exuberantly.

About ten minutes later Yuki Sohma, Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda were on their way home. Kyo was about ten feet ahead of Yuki and Tohru. He saw Seigi and Kira in front of him.

"That damn cat!"

Seigi yelled angrily while her back was to Kyo (as she had been talking to Kira) Kyo never had been one to stop and think before he acted or spoke. He got angry, even though neither Seigi nor Kira knew his secret. He ran at Seigi, arm outstretched ready to knock her into the gravel. He approached quickly and rather loudly. Kira stepped back out of the way as Seigi stood her ground, back still to Kyo. Tohru screamed out

"NO KYO!"

just as contact was made. The next second Kyo found himself lying on his back, the air momentarily knocked out of him. Seigi didn't even look at him, she smiled at Tohru and Yuki.

"Why, hello there Yuki-san. Haven't spoken to you in quite a while."

She bowed just as he did.

"Yes I must say its been too long Seigi-san."

Tohru blinked a few times, completely lost.

"Oh don't worry about that orange haired guy. He'll be fine."

Seigi reassured Tohru.

"WHATS THE BIG IDEA! You offend me then try to kill me?"

Kyo was back on his feet and very embarrassed but showing only anger.

"Now, now I can assure you my intention was not to offend you. I don't know you, why would I try to offend a person I don't even know?"

Seigi spoke calmly and without emotion. Kira stood beside her best friend's side.

"How the hell did she offend you anyway?"

Kira, unlike Seigi, often showed her emotions and she was angry now.

"She called me a damn cat!"

Everyone, even Kyo realized how stupid a mistake Kyo had made. He was very embarrassed and took off for Shigure's house. Tohru wanted to run after him but Yuki stopped her.

"No don't bother Tohru, he needs to learn to control his emotions. He'll never learn that it's not okay if you try to console him every time he does something like this."

Seigi and Kira nodded, agreeing with Yuki's statement.

"Oh, I'm Seigi Tsuki and this is Kira Yoru. We're glad to meet you Tohru-san."

Seigi often did the introductions as she was a pretty well versed people person despite her normal lack of emotion while speaking. They both bowed as they spoke.

"Hi, I'm glad to meet you."

Tohru responded, a smile on her face as usual. Yuki stepped forward.

"Seigi-san would you and Kira-san like to come over for dinner? I feel we must apologize somehow."

Seigi smiled.

"Kira-chan, would you like to eat at Yuki-san's?"

Kira nodded, her eyes lit with joy.

"I sure would I'm starving!"

Seigi, Yuki and Tohru chuckled.

Back at Shigure's house, Kyo was sulking up on the roof. Kagura was there visiting but she had gotten the feeling that she should leave Kyo be for a while. She had been keeping Shigure company until Yuki and Tohru got back.

"We're hoooooooooooome!"

Tohru announced with a goofy grin on her face. Shigure and Kagura greeted them at the entrance.

"We brought some company."

Yuki explained.

"Oh nice to meet you two lovely ladies."

Shigure said as he bowed.

"I am Shigure Sohma."

Seigi and Kira bowed in return.

"I'm Seigi Tsuki."

Kira introduced herself this time.

"I'm Kira Yoru."

Kagura introduced herself as well. Tohru went straight to making dinner once she arrived.

About ten minutes later Kyo went down as he had smelt the food being made. 'Hey what's for ….. Din….er?"

He stopped as he saw Seigi in the main room.

"What the hell is SHE doing here?"

He yelled angrily. Everyone looked up at him except Seigi. She completely ignored him. Yuki walked up to Kyo and without any sort of warning, he punched Kyo square in the jaw. Kyo flew a few feet away landing ass first, almost hitting the wall. Shigure cringed praying his poor house would survive another day. Everyone was silent as Kyo got up rubbing his face. Seigi stood up also.

"Excuse me everyone."

She bowed to them, without looking at him at all, Seigi motioned for Kyo to follow her. "If you want to finish this, step outside please."

Outside Seigi looked up and sighed. She watched the few clouds slowly pass by while waiting for Kyo. About two minutes later Kyo and Yuki went outside in the back. Seigi turned to face them.

"If you really want to fight go ahead, make your move."

Her azure eyes shone with a rebellious glint but other than that she showed no sign of emotion. For some reason that really irked Kyo, he stood up taller as if to intimidate her. "You asked for it stupid girl!"

Kyo ran at her again, this time Seigi struck him in the gut then flipped him over. He got up a minute later, Seigi and Yuki had been conversing while waiting for Kyo to get back up. "Ahggg!"

Kyo hollered while running at Seigi once again.

"Excuse me Yuki-san.."

Seigi turned and faced the rushing form of Kyo. Once he got within touching distance she held up her right hand and easily stopped his punch.

"Are you quite finished yet?"

Kyo's eyes shone with a defiance but for a split second Seigi saw real fear in those eyes. "Hmph I'll beat you another day. I'm tired, stupid girl."

With that Kyo walked off, embarrassed into the forest by Shigure's house.

"I'm sorry Seigi-san. He's never known how to quit."

Seigi smiled.

"No don't worry about it. I'm thinking maybe I'll teach him some moves. His heart's in the right place, its his pride and blinding rage that screw it up for him."

Seigi bowed then followed Yuki back into the house.

The next day Seigi and Kira walked home with Tohru and Yuki again. The beautiful sakura petals danced around them as if performing a ballet of sorts. Once they reached the Sohma house, Kyo confronted Seigi once again. He jumped down from the roof and jumped up trying a surprise from below attack, needless to say it failed.

"Please Kyo-san, you're making your master look bad. Follow me I want to talk to you." Seigi turned her back to Kyo and began to walk into the forest. 'Hah stupid girl she turned her back to me!' Kyo thought as he prepared to attack Seigi again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Seigi announced to Kyo with her back facing him. Disregarding her warning Kyo continued towards Seigi. Once he got close enough he spun around with his leg out and tried to sweep her off her feet. Just as Kyo's leg would have made contact, Seigi breathed heavily as she did a sudden back flip and landed behind Kyo. He turned again using the same sweeping motion, this time she jumped forward using his shoulders as a push off point and as she landed she used his attack against him, sweeping her left leg beneath him. Kyo landed with a dull thud on his back.

"Stop this nonsense. I want to show you something. Come on."

Seigi turned back to the forest, confident Kyo would be more intrigued by her fighting style than worried about attacking her. Kyo's face had turned almost a fire engine red. Kira, Yuki and Tohru assumed it was because of embarrassment however it could have easily been rage. A few minutes later Kyo and Seigi had disappeared into the suddenly misty forest.

"Hm well that was interesting."

Kira spoke a loud hoping to break the tension. Yuki smiled.

"At least he'll stop trying to fight me for a while."

Yuki, Tohru and Kira laughed. They entered the house a few minutes later.

"Ah Kira-san, you grace us with your presence once again. Did Seigi-san come too?" Shigure asked with a big smile on his face. Kira nodded.

"Yea she took Kyo-san to the forest even after he tried to attack her 3 times in the span of 5 minutes."

Shigure suddenly frowned.

"She wont kill him will she?"

Shigure's sudden seriousness caught everyone's attention.

"Ahahahahaha no…no Shigure-san don't worry about that."

Yuki looked out the door into the misty forest.

"I think she's going to train him to fight."

Tohru, Kira and Shigure all looked at Yuki.

"Why would she do that?"

Tohru wondered aloud. Kira smiled knowingly to herself.

"She likes Kyo-san."

**AN: **So how did I do for not writing in 5 years? O o; I hope it wasn't horrible. Seigi is my new character and Kira Yoru is my friend's character. I already started on chapter 2 I will get it up A.S.A.P. ^_^


End file.
